


Lee Winchester meets a Trickster

by Tricksters_girl1313



Series: Sister Archangel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_girl1313/pseuds/Tricksters_girl1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Lee meets a Trickster that is more than a Trickster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee Winchester meets a Trickster

1.  
I was seventeen and had been actively hunting for a few years when I caught wind of a Trickster that was in Columbia causing a bit of chaos and few strange deaths. So I started tracking it down, which was no easy task being a young Hunter that worked alone. It took me about two weeks to do it but I found it's hide out in an old building and went in to locate it armed with a wooden stake like the lore said would kill it. I would love to say that it was my mad skills as a Hunter but, I got lucky. I was able to catch him off guard, staking him through the heart, then I hauled ass back to my car to get a gas can since I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Well I made it back to the room the body was in and I don't know which of us jumped more when I walked into the room me or the Trickster, yes the same one I had just staked in the heart. He had been looking at.. well.. his dead body when I walked into the room (let me tell you that was one strange image), I gasped in shock and he jerked around to look at me I was frozen to the spot and I guess he was to because it was a bit before he said "Well this is a first.". I didn't say anything I was just waiting for him to attack me since I was weaponless, instead he just smirks at me and says "Oops" and vanished with a snap of his fingers.  
I really don't remember going back to my car and getting out of there. Honestly I was a bit freaked out by it all, something just felt off about that situation. I tried to put it out of my mind but something just kept nagging at me, that's when I started to think either I had lost it or that maybe he hadn't been a Trickster after all. I guess I became a little obsessed with figuring out what that Trickster really was, but I couldn't find anything in the lore I had about what he might have been. Funny thing is while I was practically pulling my hair out about that Trickster, he was busy trying to figure me out too. Well, trying to figure out who I was and how I had been able to catch him when no other Hunters had before or since as far as I know (and that includes my brothers). To him I was an intriguing anomaly, and well he just couldn't stand the fact that a human kid had caught him out. I guess I should let him take over and tell his side of things...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well Hellllloooo, I guess I should do the "Hi, my name is " bit but I think I'll pass on that, at least for now that information is not important to the story. Well let me see where to start this tale of mystery and heroics.....I guess I should start with getting staked in the heart.....Oh, and while I'm at it let me just tell you that crap hurts! (just so you know)...Well anyways on with the story. I was just doing my Trickster thing down south, no not Hell, South Carolina, nothing to grand just handing out some just deserts to a few good ole' boys and what not when this Hunter (a freaking kid, mind you) shows up on my trail. So I do my whole "oh no, you got me!" thing and let her stake a clone thinking that she would do the normal steak and run that Hunters always do. Nnooopppe not this one, she has to be like the only freaking Hunter on the planet that cleans up after herself, so she catches me checking out my work, can we say shocked me about out of my skin...so thinking fast I made a snappy exit before she could think to try and add holes to me, of course I didn't actually leave I stuck around invisible to see what she would do. So worth the time I might add, she literally zombie walked back to her crappy little car, put the little can of gas or whatever it was in the trunk, got behind the wheel, and.....just sat there! I couldn't tell right off if she was crying or laughing or just plain checked out, but whatever she was doing welllll it kinda made me feel bad for her (and I so don't do that very often). All I could think was here was some kid, turned Hunter for some reason, and I broke her.....If it had been just about any other Hunter I have ever seen I would have had a great laugh about it..... Anywho... I felt bad so I kind whispered the hint of an idea into her subconscious that I was more than just a Trickster. I don't know why I felt the need to do it either, it just felt "Right". So I kept tabs on her as she drives herself nuts trying to figure what I am out and still hunt the local bad guys, but after a while she started to get a bit sloppy with hunts she was on. In the end it almost cost her her life, but I just couldn't let her end up puppy chow, Ssooo I saved her and since I was the cause of her distracted state I told her who I was, and she didn't even have to trap me in a circle of fire like some other Hunters did...Oops!! getting ahead of the story.... So I guess I'll hand it back to Lee so she can tell her side of my oh so heroic rescue and all that jazz.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I guess I should explain what he was blathering on about with the whole puppy chow bit. So like we said I was going nuts and I'll admit I was getting a bit sloppy, had a few close calls but nothing to bad, at least till I ended up going after a werewolf. I had been clued into the fact that a werewolf had turned up in the area and had killed three people. It was the last day of the full moon till next month and I didn't want to take a chance on the damn thing moving on in that time, so I rushed into it with basically no plan and not even thinking that it could be more than one werewolf. I figured I would play bait and since all the bodies had been found around the same area I thought I had a pretty good chance of finding and killing the thing.  
Well as you can probably guess I found it and was in the process of killing it when I was slammed to the ground, my gun knocked from my hand (yep I thought I was about to see if there was an afterlife). Then to my shock the "thing" on my back said "Sorry bout that kiddo." it got off my back and I heard the same voice saying "Here pup, pup, pup.....come on puppy wanna play". The next second the night was lit up brighter than day, but it quickly faded and I was pulled up from the ground by none other than the Trickster that I thought wasn't a Trickster...then everything went black (I would like to say that he knocked me out but can't, I simply passed out cold).  
When I came to a while later I was shocked to see he was still there and that we were sitting against the side of my car. I feel stupid about it now but the first thing out my mouth was, "Um why am I not dead?". Needless to say I got laughed at, but then I found out things that would change my life (and the lives of my brothers) forever. I found out that I wasn't talking to a Trickster I was talking to an angel more to the point I was talking to the Archangel Gabriel, who just happened to also be the Norse God Loki. I guess I need to let Gabriel tell you his side of the story...

So yeah the first person that found out who I really was ended up being a teenage hunter and the sister to the two hunters that held the fate of the world in their hands, oh yeah and then I had to tell her about her family's destiny and all that end of the world stuff....not a fun conversation any day of the week but this is basically what I told her.....


End file.
